I Think I Can Help
by AdarlansEowyn
Summary: Steve and Sam have successfully escaped the Berlin base with Bucky, along with Krista, a young Sokovian Avenger. While hiding in the abandoned warehouse, they discover that Krista might be able to help Bucky break free from the remnants of Hydra's control. However, in order to heal, the two must learn to trust each other.


**AN: Hullo! Technically, this is a later moment in a story I'm working on, but the idea refused to stay quiet until I wrote it. So now I've written in it, and I figured I would see how it was received as I continue working on the beginning chapters of the story.**

 **Because of this, y'all deserve some background information. My OC, Krista Matei, is a native Sokovian who volunteered for experimentation along with the Maximoffs. I have plans for Krista throughout Age of Ultron up until Civil War. Mostly, all you need to know is that, through the experiments under Hydra, she lost the ability to use her voice but gained some telepathic abilities. I think any other pertinent information can be gathered from the following section.**

 **Forgive the random moments of info dump. I was trying to establish past details for future reference. When I get everything finalized, this section will be much cleaner. (And, with some luck, hopefully I'll be posting the full story soon. At least before uni starts again in the fall.) Until then, however, thank you so much for reading! Please read and review; I welcome any and all questions and/or suggestions! Thank you and Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Marvel owns all of the Avengers. I only own Krista and my own words.**

* * *

The wind was much stronger on the roof of the warehouse than Krista had expected. She sat on the edge of the brick and mortar structure, her legs dangled stories above the ground and hands braced on the lip behind her. The wind buffeted against her jacket and pulled at her hair. It was cold and bit at her exposed skin. Most importantly, it was loud. The wind whistled past her and drowned out the other thoughts knocking on her mind, for which she was grateful. Krista knew that she could easily access Steve's, Sam's, and the Soldier's thoughts down below if she really wanted to, but rooftop noises offered a good enough distraction.

The Soldier. A shiver ran down her spine, but… She couldn't deny that she was curious. Neither of the men had said much about the unconscious passenger in their car as they drove here, which only fed Krista's curiosity. She had read the Winter Soldier's profile, of course; but Krista wanted to know more about the metal-armed man and why he mattered so damn much to Steve. She had been about to ask when Sam had called him down below, leaving her to keep watch alone on the rooftop of the abandoned factory they had decided would be their refuge.

It had been an hour since then. Not a soul had approached the building that she could detect. Not that this surprised her. The factory was abandoned and in a small, off-the-map German village. If there were to be a passerby, then most likely it would only be a local out for a walk. But the lack of activity was both comforting and nerve-racking. It only meant that they had not been found _yet_. They would be eventually. If Krista knew Tony at all, he was pulling every resource he had to search for them and he would find a hit sooner rather than later.

Krista turned her gaze to the sky. The sun was beginning to set on the horizon. She frowned. Once it turned dark, a watch would be near-impossible. The U.N. had Stark's cloaking tech, and not even Krista's powers could detect a cloaked enemy. Whatever protection the night would have offered them also promised a hidden threat. Neither Steve nor Sam had any of their gear since it had been confiscated, and Krista was not strong enough to defend them all. The scales were severely off-balance. Krista huffed out a breath. Safety was, at this point, relative. Especially with an unstable, unpredictable ex-Hydra assassin in their midst. If she wasn't so nervous, the thought would have been amusing, like something out of a situational comedy. Due to the circumstances though… she wasn't laughing.

The sound of rusted metal hinges groaning came from behind her. Krista twisted around, her shoulders tense and fists up, ready to spring into action if needed. The access door to the roof swung open, emitting a horrible moan of too-old steel. Krista relaxed, however, as soon as she saw Sam step out from behind the door. She dropped her hands into her lap. Sam remained near the door. Krista tilted her head: a silent question she knew he would understand.

Sam opened the door a little wider. "Cap wants to see you."

Krista shifted further to face Sam completely. She began to sign, * **What about the watch?***

He nodded. "I think it will be okay for a while." Sam stood back and held out his arm, ready to usher her through the doorway and to the depths of the factory below. "Come on. He's waiting."

She raised an eyebrow, but swung her legs up and hopped down from the ledge anyway. If Steve needed her, she would go. Even so, she felt a pang of anxiety as she approached the threshold. She had no idea what would be waiting for her downstairs. Unbidden, old reports of the Winter Soldier flashed through her mind, and reminded her of how dangerous the man truly was. Those reports were all she knew. Krista trusted Steve, more than most. Trust was something she was still learning since joining the Avengers—something she was still desperately trying to figure out, if she was being honest with herself—but it was also something she had faithfully placed in Steve and, by extension, Sam. Krista knew they would never put her in danger, at least not knowingly. But what was down there, through that gaping maw of a doorway… it struck too closely to her own past, to Sokovia and Hydra and _her_.

Sam waited until she had passed him to close and lock the door. A few industrial lights had been turned on. Their flickering light was just enough to illuminate the stairwell and prove how high up they really were. Krista felt Sam place a warm, encouraging hand on her shoulder. She took a deep breath, steeled herself, and together they descended to the main level.

Below, the factory was like a gaping cavern. The ceiling was high, several stories at least, with another two floors sectioned off above that. Once, there had probably been massive machinery housed in the building; there was nothing left now, hadn't been for many years. There were a few scraps of old and broken-down machinery, abandoned in scattered piles in the warehouse, but nothing else. It leaked loneliness, and it struck Krista to her core. If she let it, the place reminded her of the events of a year ago. Krista bit her lip. The very essence of this place was all too familiar for her.

Steve stood off to the side of the space, arms crossed tightly across his chest. His back was to them as they entered. The bits of machinery that he and Sam had rigged to clamp down on the Soldier's metal arm lay to his left. Empty. At first glance, the Soldier was nowhere to be seen and alarms flared in Krista's mind. If he wasn't contained, he could be anywhere. She stumbled, and the shuffle was just enough to catch Steve's attention. He turned, looking as if he had just been jolted out of a trance. He uncrossed his arms, attempting to appear more relaxed, but Krista noted the deep lines furrowed on his forehead.

She was about to demand where the Soldier was when she spotted him. He had been standing just beyond Steve, hidden behind the super-soldier's massive frame. Immediately, her mental alarms quieted and her curiosity returned. This… if she didn't know better, she would say this couldn't be the man who came here with them. She had only glimpsed the Soldier as he escaped the facility in Berlin, but that man had been vicious and violent. This man… he seemed to stare at a point near Steve's feet, his head bowed just the slightest bit and long brown hair obscuring whatever expression he wore. He was the picture of passivity, a complete contradiction of everything she had learned. Krista wondered what had transpired since Steve came down that would turn the ex-assassin into someone so different than what she witnessed mere hours beforehand.

Steve motioned for them to come closer. "Sam," he greeted. There was a murmur as Sam returned the greeting beside her. Steve turned his attention to her. "Krista," he gestured to the Soldier. "This is Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes."

There was something different in Steve's voice. Krista could not quite place it. His voice still sounded strained, proving that he was still burdened by innumerable problems that Krista could barely begin to understand, but at the same time he sounded lighter. Steve turned to the Soldier while gesturing back at her. "This is Krista Matei."

The Soldier—Sergeant Barnes—lifted his head. For the first time, Krista got a good look at him. He had a boyish face that was traced by rugged features. His unshaven stubble and unkempt hair added to the harsh, intimidating look, but she imagined that without them he would be considered handsome. His eyes though. She found herself unable to look away from his ice blue eyes. At first glance, they appeared to be cold and empty, but another look told her that it was a façade. He kept himself carefully guarded. Maybe it was because of her abilities, but Krista was able to detect some of what lay past those safe-guards, and what she saw was a depth that unnerved her. Years—decades—of life, of pain and sorrow, were hidden behind those empty eyes. There was a soul, the likes of which she had never seen before.

Krista staggered backwards, into the solid body of Sam. Sergeant Barnes didn't move, seemingly unaware of what she had just seen. She should not have done that, should never have looked that closely. She didn't have the right, not yet.

A few seconds passed and still nobody moved. Krista realized just how awkward this might seem for the other men present. She lifted a hand and offered Barnes a little wave, unsure of how else she should respond in the moment. Krista knew next to nothing about him other than his past as the Winter Soldier. Likewise, she was unsure of how much he knew about her. Maybe he knew nothing and she was just some random girl, and maybe Steve had already told him who she was… Suddenly, the wave felt childish and insignificant. She dropped her hand as heat rose to her cheeks. But she noted the way Barnes' eyes glinted at the small action. He was amused.

Krista hesitated a moment. It wasn't the first time she had embarrassed herself in front of strangers, and, really, her current situation couldn't get any more awkward. And if Steve hadn't already told Barnes about her muteness, this would be a good time to let him know as subtly as possible. And if he had… then she had nothing to lose. Krista lifted her hands again and began to sign, in large, clear movements. * **It's nice to finally meet you.***

The man nodded. Without missing a beat, he also lifted his hands and, in a blur of flesh and metal, he signed out, * **It is good to meet you too, ma'am.***

Krista's jaw dropped. He understood her. Not only that, he had answered in clean sign language. Most of the Avengers—with the exception of Clint, Sam, and Bruce—had next to no ASL training, so she had learned to rely on other forms of communication over the past year. She would never have thought that the man before her would be one to understand her, but here they were, able to communicate easily. Krista knew her blush had deepened and her eyes were probably as wide as saucers. She had never been good at masking her emotions, and her control had only gotten worse after she lost her voice. After a moment, her surprise turned to joy and she could do nothing to prevent the smile that graced her features. This was one surprise she could be content with, she thought. And as she watched Barnes' features soften and his lips twitch upward the slightest bit, she knew he felt the same.

Steve's voice broke through the moment. "We think Krista might be able to help you, Buck."

That was a surprise she could have done without. Krista whirled to face Steve, highbrows raised. She didn't mind the Captain sharing that she was voiceless, or that she was a part of the team, but her abilities? That was a secret very few outside the Avengers knew of, and one Steve had promised never to tell without her permission.

 _No,_ she reminded herself _, he promised. He wouldn't tell._ But then again, she had already seen him break rules in the past twenty-four hours. That was something she wouldn't have thought of him before…

Steve, to his credit, caught himself almost immediately. He blinked, almost wince-like, in lieu of an apology. "If you're okay with that, of course."

Krista, though she appreciated the words, saw through his addendum. Of course Steve would give her the option of saying no and protecting herself instead. Of course he would, because he was Captain Steve Rogers and a good man. But he was also an idealistic man. He wanted Krista to help Barnes— _needed_ her to help him, even if it meant manipulating her into helping, albeit unconsciously.

But then again… wasn't that what she had wanted from the very beginning? When she joined the Avengers team, her sole condition had been to call her own shots. She wanted to remain on the sidelines and use her abilities to help and heal, not fight. Steve, she realized, was only asking her to do just that.

She had put her trust in Steve for a reason. He would never endanger her, which meant that on some degree he trusted the man standing before them. Steve was only asking Krista to extend her trust just one person further. Some part of him had to know how much he was demanding of her. It was no secret how much she struggled with people. Hell, it had taken her months to feel comfortable around all of the Avengers. But one look at Steve and the barely concealed hope in his eyes broke whatever resolve she had.

Krista exhaled, allowing her shoulders to relax and the tension in her muscles to ease. She glanced back at Sam. The ex-pilot met her gaze evenly, yet shrugged. He was leaving the decision to her. Typical. Krista returned to Steve and was again struck by just how much he was relying on her. Usually, it was she who looked at him like this. Like he was the only one keeping the world together. But this time, Krista was the one who had something to offer. She was the only person who might be able to help Barnes, and she knew it. She couldn't let Steve down, not after everything he had done for her. Krista gave a single, curt nod.

Relief was clear on Steve's face. He grasped her shoulder, breathed a thank you, and moved to join Sam behind her. Guilt pricked at her conscience. How could she have even considered refusing to help? Neither of the men standing behind her would have hesitated to jump to her aid, yet she would rather her own self-preservation over their needs. But now, now it was time for her to return every favor given her.

The next part would be difficult, and Krista was glad for the presence of the two men behind her. It was comforting, knowing that they would have her back, no matter what happened. Good, because there was no way to predict what might happen next.

Krista stepped forward, towards Barnes. He watched her carefully, noted her every move as she approached him. He had every reason to be wary; Krista did not blame him one bit. His eyebrows knitted together, and she could almost see the questions in his expression. Yet he did not say one word. Krista pressed her lips into a thin line. There was no gentle way to show him what she was capable of. She was good at hiding her abilities, but proving them? That was another beast entirely.

She extended her left hand toward his right, his flesh hand, but waited for him to initiate the touch. Barnes' eyes flicked from her face to her hand, and back to meet her gaze. The guards were still in place and Barnes looked as if he was forcing himself to not withdraw. Again, she couldn't blame him. After everything he had seen, one more enhanced being probably wasn't high on his list. How often had she been on the other side of this very moment? Krista smiled and hoped the gesture appeared as non-threatening as possible. Finally, Barnes took her hand into his own.

Right. Halfway there. Krista braced herself for any number of reactions as she projected her voice into his mind. " _Hello_."

Barnes abruptly ripped his hand from her grasp and jerked away from her. His mask dropped entirely and his face was a picture of shock. Krista winced. The shock was normal enough when people first discovered she was telepathic. But the fear that was so plainly displayed in Barnes' features… that, she could never get used to. It was one of the many other reasons she preferred to remain on the sidelines during their missions.

There was a rustle behind her as she sense Sam and Steve preparing to intervene if needed. Krista held up a hand and their movement paused. She took a deep breath. She could still do this.

Barnes continued to gape at her. "How did you…"

" _It's a long story_ ," she sent, " _One that would take a while to tell and longer to do it justice_." Krista took a moment to absorb Barnes' voice, since these were the first words she had heard him speak. His voice was low and made of the same soul she saw in his eyes: impossibly old and gruff from the years, but also bearing the promise of something more if one dared to listen closely.

Barnes broke her gaze to look to Steve past her. She resisted the urge to turn around, choosing instead to keep her eyes on Barnes. Better to show no fear and hope she appeared more confident than she felt. Steve must have given him the go-ahead, because when Barnes again met Krista's gaze, the fear in his eyes was only underlying. Now, he simply seemed curious. Barnes stepped forward, back to where he originally stood when they touched hands. He lifted his chin, an equal show of courage. "You can speak in my head?"

She nodded. " _I'm telepathic, yes. And…_ " Krista hesitated. Up until this point, she had had every opportunity to quit, to retreat and claim she couldn't do this after all. But after this moment, there was no turning back. Steve believed she could do it. Sam did too. She _could_ do this. Krista matched Barnes' stance, head held high and eyes level. " _I do think I can help you, Sergeant Barnes_."

He sized her up. Krista knew she didn't look like much. She was small, young, relatively untrained, and all she had to offer a trained Soldier-turned-assassin was an odd set of chemical-induced abilities. It was weird and unnatural in every sense of the words. But Barnes merely nodded. He dropped his mask enough for her to see Steve's hope mirrored there. And, abilities or no, Krista was observant enough to recognize a cry for help when she saw one, and Barnes' eyes were practically screaming.

This was the right thing to do. Krista knew that now.

A second later, Barnes' mask snapped back into place, only this time it wasn't cold or empty. He was simply a man. "My name's Bucky."


End file.
